


Quattro trucchi per passare il Natale da soli

by Mikirise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (cause i remember the way the way the way), (drinking champagne to froget yesterday), (it ended the day the day the day), (that i walked away away away away), Christmas Eve, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, WikiHow adesso penserà che voglio passare il Natale da sola, WritersCalendar, XMASwriter, but sleep is not my friend, fanwriterit, i think Marina (and the diamonds) and Tony would be friends, ma in realtà io voglio soltanto scrivere fanfiction e poi andare a dormire, o che voglia festeggiare l'Hanukkah, where is James "Rhodey" Rhodes?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "La maggior parte delle persone dimentica il piacere di passare il Natale da soli perché è troppo impegnata a rammaricarsi di se stessa e questo può guastare tutta l'atmosfera. Pensate alle cose positive e ricordate il vero significato di questo momento."O Tony che cerca di passare il suo primo Natale dopo tanto tempo da solo.





	Quattro trucchi per passare il Natale da soli

**Author's Note:**

> Io e WikiHow abbiamo una relazione lunga e complicata. Tanto che quando non so di che cosa sto parlando, vado e cerco su WikiHow per aiutarmi a fare cose carine e non distruttive. Una volta ho chiesto a WikiHow come smetterla di avere meccanismi autodistruttivi. Mi ha detto di chiedere aiuto a un terapista. Ah, WikiHow, che buontempone... Non lo sa che uso i suoi consigli per dare consigli nelle fanfiction... ah, WikiHow...
> 
> Mi sento un po' in colpa perché la maggior parte delle storie del Calendario, a parte che sono davvero belle, sono anche molto fluff e molto divertenti e molto natalizie. E invece io mi sono buttata su cose tristi. Perché sono una persona triste...? E vabbè.

# Quattro trucchi per passare il Natale da soli

 

 

 

> When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
>  Doesn't really feel like Christmas at all ( **Christmas Lights, Coldplay** )

  
  
  
Era stata la neve a portare per la prima volta il Natale a Tony.  
  
Non era stata quella neve bella e bianca e gentile che si vede in televisione a cadere dal cielo. Per quanto avesse provato a fingere che la versione semi-cristallizzata dell'acqua non lo avesse affascinato, Tony, nei suoi sedici anni di età, era rimasto attaccato alla finestra, guardando come il campus, dall'avere colori come il marrone e il verde tendente al giallo, era stato ricoperto da un mantello completamente bianco. Aveva iniziato a nevicare, una notte, e poi non aveva più smesso.  
  
Le valigie erano rimaste aperte, con qualche vestito che strabordava, la biancheria sporca chiusa in un sacchetto di plastica, i libri gettati a terra, mezzi aperti, per qualche motivo, spiegazzati, per qualche altro motivo. E dentro la sua camera c'era un confortante calore, condito da quell'odore pungente di limone, che Rhodey continuava a portargli a vagonate, dicendo che gli avrebbe tolto la puzza di ascelle e finalmente avrebbe smesso di sembrare uno straccione che non era. Perché lo sanno tutti che i limoni rendono le persone più eleganti.  
  
Tony ricorda bene quel Natale.  
  
Perché lui era rimasto in silenzio a guardare la neve, mentre le compagnie aeree si scusavano perché i voli sarebbero stati ritardati o cancellati, e a lui del viaggio, del tornare in California, del tornare dalla sua famiglia, gli importava così poco che era rimasto in pantaloncini sul letto a guardare la neve, come se fosse un giorno qualunque.  
  
In California, per quanto possa far freddo, la neve non c'è. Ci sono raffiche di vento. C'è la brezza del mare. C'è l'afa estiva. Ma della neve nemmeno l'ombra.  
  
Si era detto, ai tempi, che se fosse nevicato quando era un bambino, sarebbe rimasto a guardare la neve cadere dalle enormi finestre di casa, avrebbe posato la mano sul vetro e avrebbe aspettato di congelare nel silenzio della sua enorme stanza, nella speranza che i suoi genitori lo trovassero, a terra immobile, e pesare per l'ultima volta sul nome di famiglia. Ma non sarebbe congelato. In un qualche modo, non sarebbe congelato. Howard e la mamma, alla fine, sarebbero usciti per una festa della Vigilia anche in una delle sue fantasie sulla neve e, che lo portassero o meno con loro, Tony avrebbe passato una delle serate più brutte della sua vita. Non tanto per l'evento in sé (non è una cosa che sarebbe potuta succedere solo durante la Vigilia) quanto per lo sguardo di Howard su di lui. Quella delusione negli occhi che aveva sempre, quando guardava suo figlio. Quel distogliere lo sguardo con l'atteggiamento stizzito. Sono cose che gli agenti atmosferici non possono cambiare. Ma avrebbe guardato la neve. Avrebbe potuto sperare di essere uno dei protagonisti dei film di Natale, in cui tutto inizia male ma finisce per il meglio.  
  
Mentre guardava il campus venire sommerso dalla neve in alcuni punti, mentre passava la mano sul vetro appannato, era solo. Non c'erano grandi eventi. Non c'erano sguardi delusi. Non c'erano chiacchiere noiose.  
  
Passare il Natale da solo non sembrava essere la cosa peggiore che gli potesse succedere.  
  
Certo, di norma, essere solo durante le festività è una cosa triste, ma considerando il suo essere agnostico, considerando i Natali disastrosi passati con la sua famiglia, considerando la neve, il quadro che gli si dipingeva davanti non era dei peggiori. E c'era qualcosa di delicato e meraviglioso nel moto dei fiocchi di neve che cadevano a terra. Qualcosa di meccanico. Qualcosa che gli faceva venire in mente il turbinio delle pale degli elicotteri e, per qualche motivo, anche uno squalo, in mezzo a un uragano. E le sue mani tremavano per l'eccitazione, in attesa che il piano nella mente di Tony per un progetto, un qualsiasi progetto che stava prendendo forma grazie alle tempesta di neve, potesse finalmente esistere. Robot, è stata la prima parol con un senso compiuto che ha pensato, in ginocchio sul letto.  
  
Se non fosse stato per Rhodey che aveva aperto con un calcio la porta, gridando: “Ho preso l'albero di Natale!”, forse sarebbe anche riuscito nel suo intento.  
  
Tony aveva girato la testa verso Rhodey che aveva buttato gli addobbi natalizi dell'ultimo momento a terra e si guardava intorno, con le mani sui fianchi. Il volo sembrava essere stato cancellato anche a lui. Tony aveva inclinato la testa e sorriso. Deve essere stato un amico orribile, per aver pensato che fosse un piccolo miracolo. Rhodey con lui a Natale, era un piccolo dono da una divinità che magari esiste, magari no.  
  
Le mani avevano smesso di tremargli, in quel momento le aveva scoperte intorpidite dal freddo che gli era stato trasmesso dalla finestra. Anche questo era un dettaglio che avrebbe voluto approfondire. Un turbine, una conduzione di calore, qualcosa si andava formando. “Ehi” era riuscito a dire, prima di starnutire e tirare su col naso. Doveva solo capire come le parole turbine e condizione potessero essere collegate a robot e a che tipo di robot. Un bot da combattimento…? No.  
  
“E qui puzza di ascelle. Apri quella finestra” lo aveva richiamato Rhodey, buttandosi sul letto di peso e dandogli una leggera spinta, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Tony aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e lanciato più sguardo verso il gelo che si era formato ai lati del vetro della finestra. “Ma fa freddo!” Rhodey ha sempre solo fatto finta di essere saggio.  
  
“Ho detto apri!” aveva riso Rhodey, ballonzolando sul materasso. “Oggi è Vigilia e abbiamo un bel po' di cose da fare prima che arrivi Natale. Per prima cosa, ti fai una doccia e poi ho portato l'albero. Ti avevo detto che avremmo dovuto prepararlo prima.”  
  
La prima volta che ha passato un Natale in famiglia è stato ai suoi sedici anni, e ha dovuto ringraziare solo la neve. E, okay -e Rhodey.  
  


  * _Il periodo di Natale è spesso associato alla famiglia, ma altrettanto spesso ci sono persone che non hanno una famiglia con la quale trascorrere queste festività e i loro amici, a loro volta, avranno una propria famiglia con la quale festeggiare. Non temete! Potrete ancora sperare in un Natale fantastico anche se dovrete trascorrerlo da soli, basta solo essere un po' creativi!_



Tony lancia uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e poi di nuovo verso lo schermo di fronte a lui. Intorno ai cinque polpastrelli delle sue dita, si sono formati cinque cerchi blu, che gli indicano che parte del documento sta toccano, o visualizzando. Ed è una parte importante. E ha bisogno di rimanere concentrato, in questo momento. Dovrebbe rimanere concentrato. È importante che rimanga -Tony non può fare a meno di aggrottare le sopracciglia, quando nota una notifica di chiamata nel lato sinistro. Mantiene il braccio teso. Continua a toccare lo schermo, per non perdere le coordinate sulle quali si era concentrato. “Rispondi” ordina a JARVIS, alzando lievemente il mento. “E salva.”  
  
Lo dice pochi attimi prima la comparsa del viso di Bruce sullo schermo. E pochi attimi prima di rispondere, si preoccupa di sorridere e far finta che tutto vada più che bene. Finge, come sempre, di non star infrangendo nessuna legge. Di solito funziona. “Orsacchiotto!” lo saluta con un gesto veloce della mano e Bruce sembra non cascarci. Ha un'espressione seria. Lo studia in silenzio. Uhm. Deve essere una giornata no, questa. Bruce lancia occhiate veloci alle spalle di Tony e sospira, passandosi una mano stanca sul viso. “Stavo giusto pensando a te. Mi chiedevo se in Australia -quante ore di differenza abbiamo? Per voi è ancora ieri? Beh. Prima voi per me vivevate già nel passato, ma ora che è una cosa che succede letteralmente -rimane affascinante il concetto. Ciao Thor.”  
  
Il viso di Thor si vede a malapena. Un angolo della mascella, un po' di capelli. Lo vede muovere una mano aperta, per salutarlo, mentre Bruce inclina la testa leggermente in avanti, per non farsi colpire, anche se involontariamente. “Anthony!” esclama, mentre una parte del suo occhio compare sullo schermo. Tony alza un lato delle labbra, mentre fa qualche passo indietro. Afferra un panno per pulirsi le punte delle dita da dell'olio che sembra essersi incrostato chissà quanto tempo fa. “Un Natale senza di te non sembra un vero Natale oramai! Dovevi venire a farci visita! Abbiamo catturato molte cavallette.”  
  
“Avrei voluto” si affretta a rispondere Tony, alzando le mani macchiate di nero. Bruce sembra star studiando ogni pixel dell'immagine che ha davanti e Tony avrebbe preferito non essere così nervoso, in quel momento. Nasconde le mani. Ride nervosamente. “Ma sai come si dice. Nel senso, io non so come si dice, né mi interessa saperlo, a dirla tutta. Ma m'invento qualcosa. Chi non risica non rosica? Il tempo è denaro? Avevo cose importanti da fare. Inderogabili. Dalle quali dipende il futuro della tecnologia. Perché io sono un genio. Il tempo passa e se ne porta il tutto? E il mondo dipende da questo. Me e il mio cervello e...”  
  
“Verrà Clint?” chiede Bruce, assottigliando lo sguardo. Guarda alle sue spalle. Deve aver visto gli addobbi. “Uno dei ragazzi? Pepper?”  
  
Tony segue il suo sguardo. Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, osservando i fiocchetti rossi e verdi, attaccati sulla parete senza un vero e proprio senso estetico. Alcuni stanno su. Altri penzolano verso il basso. E Tony stringe un pugno, fuori dall'inquadratura, per non doversi mordere il labbro e non far vedere quanto sia scosso dall'idea dei fiocchetti che lui stesso ha attaccato. Da solo. Rhodey non gli ha detto se erano storti oppure no. Sbuffa una risata, poi. “No” risponde alla fine, tornando a guardare lo schermo. “No, oggi non verrà nessuno. Ho una -è una specie di tradizione. Sto preparando una cosa -progetto e questa sera, voglio dire, no, domani, domani lo porto a termine e spero che non esploda. E lo sai che preferisco fare da solo.” Ride nervosamente, grattandosi un orecchio. “E poi, Clint ha quella cosa del condominio. E Natasha sta con lui. E io non mi sarei sentito molto a mio agio. Sai. Tra le persone povere. Sto ovviamente scherzando. O forse no. Non lo so. Preferireste che stessi scherzando?”  
  
“E Pepper?” chiede Thor, con la testa inclinata. Adesso, di lui, si vede solo il mento. Bruce gira la testa per osservarlo con un sorriso decisamente troppo tenero. E Tony sorride al guardarli, prima di abbassare lo sguardo e sentirsi un po' in colpa. Perché un po' gli mancano. Perché un po' avrebbe voluto prendere un aereo e raggiungerli. Perché un po' avrebbe voluto abbracciarli e dire loro che è perso, un po' perso. Ed è così bello vedere Bruce sereno, finalmente che è un peccato rovinare il suo sorriso. Lo è. Tony è una brutta persona e un pessimo amico. Ma non lo è così tanto. “Pepper non è al tuo fianco? Non avevate un _legame speciale_?”  
  
“Sì.” Tony si schiarisce la gola, tornando a guardarli. “Lei sarà sempre la mia amica super speciale” lo prende in giro, con una mezza smorfia. Passa il peso del corpo su una gamba sola, mentre posa una mano sul fianco. “Ma anche lei ha una famiglia. Voglio dire, prima non ci tornava. Erano bei tempi, quando non tornava, perché così potevamo ubriacarci e parlare male della sua famiglia. E invece adesso non posso più parlare male della sua famiglia e possiamo parlare male soltanto della mia famiglia -il che è abbastanza di cattivo gusto, a quanto pare, perché tutta la mia famiglia è morta. E okay. Gli anni passati lontana da voi -okay, _da me_ , l'hanno riavvicinata a... Stavo parlando di Pepper. Hanno riavvicinato Pepper alla sua famiglia. Certamente non potevo chiederle di rimanere, per questo. Per Natale. Sarebbe stato pessimo da parte di un suo amico, no? Io sono pessimo, ma non così tanto.”  
  
“Passerai il Natale da solo, quindi?” gli chiede Bruce con un tono duro. La sua non è una vera domanda, quanto un rimprovero. E Tony si muove nervosamente sul posto, ridendo. “Tony.” Bruce, ultimamente rimprovera e giudica. La serenità porta anche questi effetti collaterali, a quanto pare. Quando anche lui era un disastro…  
  
“Non sto pensando di fare nulla di troppo strano. Nessuna capra. Una volta ho adottato una capra, Thor, lo sapevi? È stato ai tempi del -del dottorato. Una cosa veramente molto divertente. Mi hanno denunciato e si sono portati via la mia capretta. Si chiamava Giuggi. Ti ricordi della nostra capra, Bruce? Bei tempi. Tempi molto belli. Ho addobbato casa, ho -ho messo la musica di Natale, che è decisamente troppo soave per me. È veramente -è molto irritante sentire cantare Michael Bublè ad ogni ora. JARVIS sembra essersi affezionato a lui e lo mette in continuazione. Lo detesto con tutto me stesso. E ho anche -ho fatto i regali, per quando verrete. Oppure ve li mando, non so. E ho -ho addobbato l'albero eccetera. Ho fatto tutte le cose che si dovrebbero fare a Natale. WikiHow mi ha detto che è il modo migliore per passare un Natale da soli.”  
  
Bruce si passa una mano sul viso, mentre Thor scoppia in una fragorosa risata, che fa tappare le orecchie a Tony. “Perché sempre WikiHow?” chiede a bassa voce Bruce, prima di sospirare pesantemente e grattarsi con un gesto stizzito la tempia. Deve aver riportato alla mente dei bei ricordi, WikiHow. Era quello che voleva. Certamente è stato uno dei momenti più divertenti di quando abitava in Australia con Bruce. Il corteggiamento di Thor. Non vuole che si sentano tristi per lui. Non è così pessimo, o patetico. “Tony” lo richiama. “Prova a dormire. Non hai mai fatto esplodere nessun progetto di Natale.”  
  
“Questo è lo spirito giusto!” esclama lui in risposta, alzando un pollice con decisamente troppo entusiasmo, solo per poi abbassare lo sguardo, sotto un po' di senso di colpa. “Penso che anche questo progetto andrà bene. Comunque vi terrò aggiornati. Vi devo chiamare per Natale che per me è Santo Stefano, giusto? Ragazzi, siete così indietro. Vi voglio bene. Ci si sente. Buono Yule. Certamente mi dovrete aggiornare anche voi. Il primo Yule in famiglia non si scorda mai! Thor non esagerare con Bruce e ti prego non farlo uccidere da Loki.”  
  
“Loki e Bruce sono praticamente migliori amici!”  
  
“Non esageriamo” borbotta Bruce. “Tony, non fare stupidaggini.”  
  
“Non ho mai fatto stupidaggini in vita mia.”  
  
E poi aveva fatto un gesto verso JARVIS perché chiudesse la telefonata. E le enormi facce di Bruce e Thor erano scomparse. E Tony era di nuovo, finalmente, da solo. E si era sentito stanco tutto d'un tratto.  
  
C'era stato un momento di silenzio. Un momento di vuoto, in cui era rimasto in piedi in mezzo a una stanza vuota con dei fiocchi di Natale. Un momento in cui Tony poteva anche avere trent'anni, ma se ne sentiva otto. Un momento in cui aveva avuto questa bruttissima sensazione di dover andare in una stupida festa della Vigilia, in cui si sarebbe dovuto preparare, in cui avrebbe dovuto scegliere il farfallino giusto, in cui si sarebbe dovuto sforzare di sorridere e di far finta che tutto stia andando più che bene per un tempo lungo, un'intera serata, forse tutta la notte, senza Rhodey o Pepper a guardargli le spalle. E non è giusto. Fingere che tutto vada bene, in questo momento, non va bene.  
  
_Non tornare a casa, non va bene, adesso._  
  
È stato fuori casa -a  
  
A New York non nevica ancora.  
  
“Torniamo a lavoro” aveva ordinato al silenzio, puntando le dita nel vuoto, mentre il progetto gli si disegnava intorno. Tony aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Non che adesso fosse importante festeggiare il Natale. E non che adesso fosse possibile farlo. “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere.” Sbadiglia.  
  
“Le posso suggerire di prendersi il tempo per riposare?”  
  
“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere.”  


 

 

  * _**Addobbate abbondantemente la casa:** molte persone non la addobbano se sono da soli perchè non hanno nessuno con cui condividere questo rito. Ma non dimenticate: ve lo meritate! Le decorazioni sono importanti per farvi assaporare il Natale anche all'interno delle mura domestiche._



La premessa è che Tony è molto stanco e forse per questo questi fantasmi di una vita passata riescono a tormentarlo così bene.  
  
Quando era piccolo, non aveva mai addobbato con così tanta roba casa sua. Non aveva mai messo tutti quei fiocchetti. Non aveva mai messo lui la stella di Natale sulla punta dell'albero, perché non erano loro a preparare l'albero e nemmeno Jarvis. Ricorda che si svegliava una mattina e l'albero era già pronto, così, come se si fosse innalzato da solo, alto come una montagna, che più che meraviglia, gli incuteva una paura assurda, che gli faceva tremare leggermente le ginocchia. Non gli è mai piaciuto l'albero di Natale di casa sua.  
  
Non gli erano mai piaciuti i pini in generale, perché intorno a casa sua non ce n'erano, perché se c'erano non erano così perfetti. E, oltre a quell'enorme albero, nulla cambiava in quella casa.  
  
Era diverso, quell'albero enorme, da quello piccolo che portava a casa Rhodey. Un mini-albero, che si illuminava e che potevano tenere sempre in mano. A Rhodey non piacciono i suoi modi di ostentare, il suo rendere tutto sempre più grande del necessario. Non ha mai capito che a Tony le cose grandi fanno paura, per questo non riesce a fare a meno di prenderle, o costruirle, o regalarle.  
  
Un piccolo albero di Natale era perfetto, però.  
  
Quando era piccolo, Jarvis si portava un dito sulle labbra e diceva a bassa voce _questo sarà il nostro segreto_. Tony ci pensa in questo momento, come ci pensava ogni anno, accarezzando la sua calza rossa e gialla col suo nome scritto a caratteri grandi quanto le sue dita. Erano state cucite da Jarvis così tanto tempo fa che è un miracolo che siano rimaste al loro posto. È anche un miracolo che Tony non abbia perso la calza, tra tutti gli spostamenti che ha fatto. E ricorda come se fosse ieri, Jarvis che posava il ginocchio a terra, per essere alla sua stessa altezza, e che gli ripeteva che quello sarebbe stato il loro segreto, mentre lasciava scivolare un po' più di dolcetti nella calza.  
  
La calza non era mai rimasta vuota da quando Tony era piccolo. Perché prima, con lui, c'era Jarvis. E poi c'è stato Rhodey. Rhodey, che la calza la riempiva di calzini sporchi, gelatina e gomme da masticare, solo per poi scoppiare a ridere guardando la faccia di Tony che ci infilava dentro la mano, per trovare le cose più disparate. E Tony, ogni anno, ogni singolo anno, non riusciva a nascondere dentro le calze di Rhodey tutte le schifezze che lui invece infilava nella sua. Non ne aveva il coraggio, per qualche motivo.  
  
E ora che la sua calza è vuota, ora che la rigira tra le sue mani e ci infila dentro un braccio e la guarda con gli occhi spenti, pensa che la sua calza non era mai vuota. Che non era importato che i suoi genitori fossero morti il giorno di una Vigilia di Natale, perché a passare quella notte con lui c'era sempre Rhodey e che ora Rhodey non c'è.  
  
Sente le palpebre pesanti. Quasi gli pizzicano. Deve chiudere gli occhi. Poi li riapre di scatto, come se qualcuno lo avesse pizzicato.  
  
Appende la calza davanti al camino, insieme a quella di Jarvis, dentro la quale ci ha infilato un pezzo di carta col suo progetto preferito dell'anno -suona... è una frase che suona narcisista, ma Jarvis adorava i suoi progetti. Diceva che i bambini avevano il loro modo per esprimersi e che se molti bambini disegnavano, Tony progettava. Era -Jarvis aveva un album. Quando è... Tony deve prendere un respiro profondo, scuote la testa, chiude gli occhi e prende forza. Quando Jarvis è morto -è una frase che ancora gli crea problemi. Quando se n'è andato, quando non c'è più stato, quando lo ha abbandonato a Obadiah e a persone come Ty e a se stesso, gli ha lasciato un suo album. E dentro l'album c'erano i ritagli di giornale, i suoi primi progetti, le loro foto il giorno del diploma, il giorno della laurea, il primo giorno di lavoro. E quello che ha pensato Tony è stato -sono stati tre i suoi pensieri. Il primo era stato: oh, bene, Jarvis era una sottospecie di pazzo. Il secondo è stato: oh bene, Jarvis mi voleva bene. Rhodey, guardando l'album da sopra le spalle di Tony aveva detto una cosa che... aveva detto _oh, sì, mia madre ne ha uno simile, non così grande ma comunque_... Il terzo pensiero è stato: oh bene, ho perso mio padre, adesso. Non aveva mai visto Jarvis come a una figura paterna, finché non era morto. Uno degli errori che non potrà mai perdonarsi.  
  
La calza di Rhodey è proprio accanto a quella di Tony. E il tempo che passa non sembra reale. Lo spazio in cui si trova, sembra essere lontano. Quando sbatte le palpebre ha questa sensazione -è come se potesse tirare un sospiro di sollievo, perché gli occhi non bruciano più. Ma pizzicano. Rhodey voleva sempre il camino acceso, ma non sapeva accenderlo. Chissà perché ci pensa adesso. Forse è davvero solo stanco.  
  
“Dovremmo accendere il camino” borbotta fra sé e sé, passandosi una mano sul mento. “Nei film c'è sempre il camino acceso. È un po' una tradizione, che dici? Come la neve.” Lancia uno sguardo alla finestra. Non sta nevicando. “Come va la scansione?”  
  
“Ancora nessun risultato.”  
  
Tony torna a guardare la calza piena di dolciumi e bottigliette di alcol di Rhodey. “Continua la ricerca. Non ti fermare. E...” Deglutisce, passandosi una mano sul viso. “Entra nel database dell'esercito. Controlla se lo status è cambiato. O... se hanno informazioni in più. Se c'è qualcosa che -qualcosa che non mi hanno ancora detto, che si sono tenuti per loro.”  
  
“Sì, signore.”  
  
“E, JARVIS, accendi il camino, per favore. Accendi...” Incrocia le braccia, come se si stesse abbracciando. Si sfrega le mani contro le braccia, rabbrividendo. “Accendi il camino. Tienimi aggiornato.”

 

 

 

  * _**Ascoltate musica natalizia.** Prima di Natale assicuratevi di avere un CD delle vostre canzoni natalizie preferite, o scaricatele da Internet. Riproducetele per tutto il giorno di Natale: vi farà star bene! E ricordate anche l'altro vantaggio di essere per conto vostro: potrete cantare a squarcia gola senza sentirvi in imbarazzo!_



Tony arriccia le labbra, mentre, con le braccia incrociate, guarda la cucina immacolata.  
  
Jarvis ha acceso il riscaldamento. Fa meno freddo. Si è potuto togliere il maglione e sta andando in giro per l'appartamento in canottiera. È uno dei vantaggi del vivere da soli. Lasciarsi andare. Non doversi lavare per forza. Tony si gratta l'orecchio con un po' di irritazione. Immagina proprio che sia questo quello a cui dovrebbe pensare, mentre _Christmas Rock_ inizia a diffondersi per l'appartamento, per qualche motivo. E invece pensa che...  
  
Tony non sa cucinare. Non ha mai veramente imparato. Fino a quando ha potuto ha mangiato quello che Jarvis gli preparava, e con Rhodey si sono dati alla pazza vita universitaria, cibandosi di sola pizza e birra e caffè.  
  
Ricorda che è stato una vera sorpresa, un pugno allo stomaco a tradimento, quando Rhodey è cresciuto e ha iniziato ad accendere i fornelli. Perché avevano creato una loro casa, nel loro campus, e questo cambiava le regole, cambiava un equilibrio a cui Tony si era aggrappato. E quando ha dovuto accettare che le persone cambiano, che crescono, che lui stesso non era stato creato per rimanere sempre allo stesso modo, nello stesso punto, era stato così terrorizzato dall'idea, da esagerare, cambiare troppo, e scappare via da tutto quello che amava e dal guardarsi spingere via quello che conosceva, in un piccato capriccio. Come un bambino. Senza riuscire a fermarsi.  
  
È stato in quel periodo che Steve se n'è andato. E Rhodey, invece, era rimasto lì, a mettere schifezze nella sua calza, nonostante Tony fosse la persone più crudele che avesse mai incontrato. Più di Ty. Più di Hammer.  
  
Se c'è un momento della sua vita in cui è stato più simile a se stesso, se c'è stato un momento della sua vita in cui Tony si è fatto vedere dietro la maschera che porta sempre, deve essere stato quello. Perché ha mostrato il mostro che si annida in lui. La persona egoista, stupida, cattiva e codarda che ha sempre provato a nascondere. C'entravano delle parole che aveva sentito quando era piccolo. Non -non vorrebbe pensarci adesso. Ma lui era così. E lui non vuole essere così. Per questo si dà tanto da fare per dimostrare che quelli erano errori. Che quel suo spingere via, quel distruggere quello che toccava -c'è un altro flash su questa frase. Sono cose che gli hanno detto. Sono cose che… Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ha dimostrato il vero se stesso e Rhodey ogni Natale era lì, con una calza piena. Nonostante Tony.  
  
Un Natale ha preso due grembiuli da cucina e ha detto a Tony che era ora di imparare a vivere come un adulto. Sono finiti con le mani imburrate, i capelli sporchi e tante fragole che dovevano sembrare Babbo Natale, ma che invece erano solo sgorbi riempiti di cioccolato e panna. E ricorda perfettamente quel giorno in cui, con Pepper, si sono mangiati decine e decine di fragole mal fatte -solo quelle, perché avevano perso tempo a renderle perfette e non avevano avuto tempo per preparare nient'altro. E chissà cosa c'era in quelle fragole, Tony ha passato un anno alla ricerca di documenti scientifici che comprovassero che le fragole possono anche fermentare e diventare alcol in poco tempo, con gli acidi giusti, ma nessuno gli ha ancora dato ragione. Deve essere stato per le fragole. Tony era salito sul tavolo, mentre Rhodey rideva, passandogli una spatola, per far finta che fosse un microfono, e poi era salito anche lui, prendendo dalla mano Pepper e facendola ridere fino a che non aveva perso il respiro. E avevano trovato, trai vecchi addobbi, cerchietti con le corna da renna, e nasi rossi e cappelli rossi. Avevano parlato di cose imbarazzanti e del perché non potevano tornare a casa e delle volte che avevano vomitato in luoghi pubblici, o si erano addormentati in classe. Rhodey aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto invitare anche Steve. Era stato poco prima del disastro. Lo ricorda perfettamente. Pepper e Rhodey lo avevano preso così tanto in giro, per Steve. Si erano messi a ridere così tanto di Tony con le orecchie rosse. Si erano messi a cantare...  
  
La cucina è vuota quando inizia a diffondersi _Santa Claus is coming to town_. C'è solo Tony, che sospira e si gratta la nuca, sbadigliando. Che ha bisogno di caffè, certamente non di ricordi. Sente il corpo pesante. Si deve trascinare per casa. Non riesce a convincersi ad andare a dormire, però.  
  
“Abbiamo nuove informazioni?” chiede a JARVIS, voltandosi verso il salotto. “Sei riuscito a entrare in luoghi in cui non saresti dovuto entrare? Hanno insabbiato qualcosa?”  
  
“Temo che l'esercito sappia tanto quanto noi, signore” è la risposta metallica della AI, mentre la musica si abbassa. “E la scansione non è ancora completa. Il raggio è stato limitato a causa di interferenze elettromagnetiche. Sarebbe più veloce se, prima di chiedere di trovare il colonnello, il colonnello trovasse un modo per farsi trovare.”  
  
“Lo so” borbotta Tony e si morde l'interno delle guance, cercando di mantenere la calma. “Pensi che non lo sappia?” Si passa le mani fredde sul viso, cercando di rimanere lucido.  
  
“Il dispositivo sarebbe più efficace se venisse acceso” ripete comunque JARVIS, neanche volesse essere sicuro che l'informazione fosse ben impressa nella mentre di Tony. Perché ci sono delle cose che possono essere non dette, se queste semplici parole fossero state comprese.  
  
Il dispositivo può essere acceso da solo una persona. Da Rhodey. Che se avesse potuto accenderlo, lo avrebbe sicuramente acceso.  
  
Tony continua a mordersi l'interno delle guance e si chiede che cosa potrebbe fare per accelerare il processo. Cosa dovrebbe fare per riportare Rhodey a casa. Per essere sicuro che niente gli possa fare male. Perché -perché.  
  
Cosa fanno le persone quando non sanno che cosa fare? Cosa fanno le persone quando dovrebbero avere qualcuno che le riporti alla realtà? Quando -cercano un'ancora. Non è una buona idea. Tutti gli hanno già detto quello che pensano. Clint ha detto che questa gli sembra la ricerca disperata di qualcuno che sa già quello che è successo, ma che non l'avrebbe fermata. Bruce gli ha detto di non fare cose stupide. Pepper se n'è andata per Natale. Quindi... Ci sarebbe qualcuno. Ma lui non è così disperato. Non ne ha bisogno. Non è qualcuno che vuole vedere. Ma stiamo scherzando? No. Mai. No no. Ma riusciva sempre a farlo respirare, a dargli spazio per pensare con calma. Ma, con lui accanto, non aveva mai paura di addormentarsi.  
  
“Secondo WikiHow sarebbe una buona idea andare in Chiesa” lo informa JARVIS, con il suo tono neutro che sembra tutto tranne che neutro. Sembra che lo stia prendendo in giro. “Potrebbe essere una buona idea, signore.”  
  
“Non sono così disperato, JARVIS” ribatte Tony, stropicciandosi gli occhi, che gli bruciano, da quanto ha sonno. “E neanche pazzo. No.”  


 

 

 

  * _**Andate a messa:** in questo modo trascorrerete il Natale con altre persone e avrete modo di pensare maggiormente al vero significato del Natale. Capirete che è un momento speciale sia se lo festeggiate con centinaia di persone, sia se lo festeggiate per conto vostro._



Tony non ha avuto il coraggio di entrare in chiesa. E ha decisamente troppo sonno. Si guarda intorno, sentendosi fuori posto, e poi nasconde il naso nella sciarpa blu, sbuffando.  
  
Tecnicamente, è stato battezzato. E, tecnicamente, è cattolico, perché ha seguito il percorso che lo ha portato a cresimarsi a quindici anni, perché sua madre voleva davvero tanto essere sicura che suo figlio non finisse nel limbo una volta morto. Tony si era guardato bene dal ridere in faccia a sua madre che contemplava questa possibilità. Certamente la sua entrata in Paradiso non sarebbe stata bloccata solo perché non era stato cresimato. Anzi. Non pensa che possa finire nemmeno in un eventuale limbo. Sarebbe tutto molto, troppo, carino, da parte di un possibile dio, lasciarlo in un eventuale limbo. Tony è sempre stato sicuro di essere il figlio di un demonio come poteva essere solo Howard Stark. Quindi. Non è esattamente questo che lo spaventa. La cosa del non essere battezzati, o cresimati, o qualsiasi altro rito di passaggio di cui parlano i cattolici. No. Non è questo.  
  
Tony guarda verso l'alto. Le statue fuori -sulla facciata della chiesa ci sono tutte queste statue di Maria e Giuseppe e Gesù e santi di cui Tony ha dimenticato il nome, illuminati da queste luci natalizie che stonano un po' con la falsa solennità del posto. (Ma lui è davvero lì?) (Sta davvero...?) Non riesce a guardare verso l'alto per troppo tempo. Ha gli occhi stanchi. Infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca e si appoggia al muro freddo.  
  
Ancora non nevica, ma questo non impedisce al respiro di Tony di diventare una nuvoletta davanti al suo naso congelato. (Non crede di essere lì per davvero.) (Deve essere un sogno.) (Si deve essere addormentato in laboratorio.) (Questo deve essere un suo incubo.) Le dita dei piedi sembrano starsi congelando.  
  
Prima -quando i suoi genitori erano vivi, passava la Vigilia in chiesa. Sua mamma lo trascinava con sé, mentre Jarvis gli riempiva le tasche dei dolciumi che stava preparando, per far in modo che facesse pochi capricci, e poi gli faceva indossare un giubbotto e un cappello di lana con un pom pom, e lui sembrava essere un bambino normale, per qualche secondo.  
  
C'era qualcosa di eccezionale nella chiesa in cui andava da piccolo. Le enormi statue, L'organo. Le campane. L'architettura, che era così diversa da casa sua, e tutte quelle luci. Poi Gesù dietro l'altare, che sanguinava _per i suoi peccat_ i.  
  
_Guarda quello che hai fatto a uno sconosciuto che ti amava tanto, brutta merd_ a, queste erano le parole che Tony ricorda dalla chiesa. E sua mamma che aveva sorriso, quando lui glielo aveva detto, e gli aveva stretto la mano un po' di più.  
  
La chiesa è fatta per sentirsi in colpa. La chiesa è fatta per sentirsi male. Per vedere quello che si è veramente. Deve voler dire qualcosa se, l'unica Vigilia in cui i suoi genitori erano vivi e Tony non era andato in chiesa -Howard e Maria Stark sono morti quella notte. Una strana coincidenza. Una coincidenza che fa in modo che lui si odi senza dover andare all'appuntamento settimanale con il prete che ricorda a un gruppo di persone (che continua a voler paragonare a un gregge di pecore, cosa non così carina, ma okay), che sono forse le persone più orrende sulla faccia della Terra.  
  
Tony cerca di scaldarsi, muovendo le mani prima su e poi giù, contro le sue braccia. Dicono che dio ti veda per quello che sei. Forse è per questo che Tony non riesce a entrare, se rimane fuori, sul ciglio della strada, con il naso gelato. Le persone orrende, figlie di demoni, non dovrebbero essere viste dagli esseri umani, figuriamoci da un possibile dio. E poi -non è nemmeno sicuro di trovarsi davvero lì.  
  
Guarda le macchine passare. Le persone passare, con delle candele accese in mano. Bambini trascinati a forza in un luogo che devono considerare sacro. Persone che si nascondono sotto i loro cappelli di lana. Loro forse sono persone buone. E normali. Deve essere per questo hanno il coraggio di entrare in una chiesa. In chiesa uno scusa detto a mezza voce non vale molto. Chissà perché il tempo passa e Tony ancora non riesce a sradicare da sé questa sensazione di piccolezza e indegnità in una chiesa.  
  
Ancora nemmeno un fiocco di neve.  
  
Tony nasconde il mento nella sciarpa e si sente stupido a indossare gli occhiali da sole quando ormai è buio. Ma è anche vero che questo è l'unico modo per non farsi riconoscere. Rhodey avrebbe riso di lui. Gli avrebbe fatto notare che quando fa una passeggiata vestito così, con la sciarpa, gli occhiali da sole, il cappello, il giaccone -sembrava un criminale.  
  
Tony sbuffa, chiudendo gli occhi. Sembra un criminale, sì. Una volta Rhodey lo aveva trascinato nella sua chiesa protestante, per sentire il coro della Vigila, per poter fare la veglia insieme, dicendo che tanto, cosa importa?, i cristiani sono cristiani, o no? E gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di una spalla dietro la quale nascondersi, perché lui non ricordava le parole di nessuna canzone e sperava che nessuno lo guardasse e cercasse di coinvolgerlo nel rito. E poi -il pastore che gridava non era una delle sue cose preferite, se la vogliamo mettere così. E Tony aveva donato, senza volere, berretto, occhiali da sole, giubbotto e portafogli in beneficenza, pensando di dover dare a un ragazzetto che passava per le navate le sue cose. _Ah, i ricchi_ , aveva sospirato Rhodey. E poi...  
  
“Tony?” lo chiamano con questo tono sorpreso e la voce bassa.  
  
Tony alza lo sguardo verso l'entrata (e uscita) della chiesa.  
  
Quando lo mette a fuoco, l'unica cosa che riesce a pensare è: quanto devo essere disperato, per essere arrivato fino a qui?

 

 

 

  * _**Scegliete un posto dove poter andare e che sia aperto il giorno di Natale.**_



Tony è stanco.  
  
Quando Steve chiude la porta del suo appartamento, Tony si guarda intorno e sente freddo. Non riesce a capire se è un freddo emotivo o fisico, ma sa che non ha il coraggio di togliersi la giacca, o la sciarpa, o il cappello. E non ha il coraggio di guardare negli occhi Steve, che rimane a qualche passo di distanza, come se avesse paura che Tony scomparisse, se si avvicinasse troppo. E Tony è solo davvero tanto stanco, mentre si passa una mano sul viso e pensa che non riesce a dormire, che sente le braccia cadergli verso terra e quando si sdraia a letto non riesce a chiudere occhio, a trovare una posizione che lo faccia sentire comodo, a smettere di pensare.  
  
Rimangono immobili e forse Tony dovrebbe parlare. Dovrebbe dirgli tante cose. Gridargli contro tante cose. Sogna ogni notte di poter gridare contro Steve. È una di quelle arrabbiature che non gli passeranno mai. Forse perché è stato tanto ferito da Steve. E sì. Era colpa sua. Era tutta colpa di Tony ma -e anche lui ha ferito Steve come nessun'altra persona in questo mondo potrà mai ferirlo. Ma.  
  
Steve si muove sul posto, nervosamente e Tony lancia uno sguardo al pavimento, incrociando le braccia. “Mi dispiace” sussurra. “Mi dispiace, ma non -l'appartamento era...” Chiude gli occhi, sente le sopracciglia arcuarsi senza che lui abbia dato loro il permesso. E questo peso al petto che lo fa sentire in colpa. Quando l'ultima volta lo aveva visto, Steve gli aveva detto che era ovvio quanto loro due dovessero prendere strade diverse. E Tony non era riuscito a dargli torto. Steve non lo ha mai preso sul serio. Tony non ha mai voluto che lo facesse. “Ho bisogno di te.”  
  
Steve si guarda intorno, poi torna a guardare Tony, come se qualcuno dovesse fare un test di fine semestre su di lui, prima di dire: “Certo.” E suonava come un _tutto quello che vuoi_ , come un _per favore_.  
  
Tony indietreggia. Steve dovrebbe essere arrabbiato con lui. Non dovrebbe dirgli _certo_. O, sì, okay, dovrebbe dirlo, ma non con quel tono. Magari doveva dirlo sarcasticamente. Magari per prenderlo in giro, o… Non dovrebbe averlo portato nel suo appartamento. Non dovrebbe... “C'è una situazione -io... non riesco a pensare lucidamente.” Chiude gli occhi e si porta le dita alle tempie. “Sento la testa scoppiarmi. Non, uhm, riesco a non pensare. E poi non riesco a pensare. A casa mia -ovunque mi giri, non importa in che angolo della casa, ci sono queste voci e, ugh, non importa quante... qui invece... e ho bisogno che tu mi dica che sono pazzo, che sono andato completamente fuori di testa, che non dovrei nemmeno pensare di fare _cose_ o di sperare _cose_ , perché il problema è questo, okay?, è quando speri. Quando mi metto in testa che... Ho bisogno che mi fermi. Che tu... Perché sto cadendo nell'irrazionale, okay?, e io non me lo posso permettere. Perché avrei -non sarei venuto qui, se non fosse che...”  
  
“Rhodes” lo interrompe Steve. E dovrebbe essere una domanda, anche se non sembra. Tony, boccheggiando, lo osserva mentre lascia andare la maniglia del portone. Il suo appartamento è così piccolo che è difficile mantenere una certa distanza, motivo per cui nessuno dei due sembra volersi muovere, neanche fossero su una bilancia e nessuno dei due sapesse che cosa fare di preciso per non perdere l'equilibrio. “So del colonnello.”  
  
“Allora dillo” gli chiede Tony, facendo un passo avanti. Stringe i pugni. Prende un respiro profondo, con gli occhi chiusi. “Perché sei l'unico che me lo dirà.” Riapre gli occhi. Osserva la reazione di Steve. Lui -lui sembra essere solo molto triste. “Bruce non vuole nemmeno parlarne. Fa finta di non vedere. Ho paura che torni a New York per me, se gliene parlassi e non è giusto. Lui -non è giusto. Clint mi ha detto che mi seguirebbe in una missione di salvataggio. E Pepper -sai cos'ha detto?” Scuote la testa, cerca di riprendere il respiro. “Nonostante tutto, sei l'unico a cui crederei. Perché ti ho sempre creduto. Sei l'unico che me lo direbbe. Quindi dillo. Se sto impazzendo -se ho perso la ragione. Dillo. Dimmelo. E io mi fermerò qui. Davvero. Sarebbe la fine. Basta che me lo dici.”  
  
Steve scuote la testa, giocherellando con le dita. E fa un passo in avanti. “Questo non posso farlo.” Alza una spalla, si muove lentamente per il piccolo appartamento che rimane nell'ombra, nonostante abbiano accesa la luce. C'è solo un piccolo albero di Natale, che Tony non aveva notato. Steve non sembrava essere molto felice di festeggiare materialmente. È sempre stato così? “Posso dirti di dormire di più. Quello non dovrebbe essere un problema, per me.” Ovviamente non festeggia materialmente. Come potrebbe sentirsi superiore se lo facesse?  
  
“Perché tu pensi che—”  
  
“Tony” lo richiama dolcemente, scuotendo la testa. “Non sei impazzito. Non ancora, almeno. Tu dici che ascolteresti ma -sappiamo entrambi che la cosa che ti piace di più fare è sentire solo quello che vuoi sentire. Da quanto non dormi?”  
  
Tony schiocca la lingua contro il palato e distoglie lo sguardo. Lo aveva detto, o pensato, che questa era sicuramente una mossa disperata. Nessuno si è ferito di più di quanto si siano feriti loro. E questa -deve essere una tortura per Steve tanto quanto lo è per Tony. Forse dovrebbe solo andare via. Se non fosse che… “Perché?” chiede con la voce roca. Incrocia le braccia e alza un sopracciglio. “T'importa?” Gli dà fastidio quando Steve vuole fare l'adulto tra loro due. Se ne dovrebbe andare adesso. Ha sonno.  
  
Steve alza un lato delle labbra, forse ride anche un po', piano piano, perché nessuno possa sentire il rumore che fa. “Sempre” è la sua risposta, mentre cammina verso il divano, e si siede, mentre guarda Tony tirarsi indietro, come se fosse stato colpito. E non deve dirlo ad alta voce, l'invito a sedersi è lì, nell'aria in mezzo a loro due, perché, lo aveva detto Steve una volta, quando Tony stava dando i numeri e non riusciva a trovare una soluzione - _insieme_. Aveva detto così. Gli aveva preso la mano e gli aveva detto: _insieme_.  
  
Steve è bravo con le parole. È bravo coi discorsi. È bravo quando ci sono folle, o piccole aule. Quando basta sorridere e non ci sono quelle emozioni forti, individuali, che prendono il sopravvento. Anche Tony è bravo con le parole -finché non entra nel panico e inizia a dire più di quanto dovrebbe dire. È una delle loro differenze più grandi. Quando Tony si emoziona parla di più, mette insieme più discorsi, sbrodola frasi. Quando Steve si emoziona, si ferma a dire una sola parola. _Insieme. Certo. Sempre_. Tony si è sempre chiesto se, comprendendo questo particolare prima -non che ora abbia importanza.  
  
Una volta Steve gli aveva raccontato di sua mamma, Sarah, e della chiesa. Il motivo per cui un uomo come Steve Rogers si ostina a credere in un dio che è così così e che ha lasciato la specie più pericolosa del mondo a briglia sciolta. E, per quello che Tony aveva capito, c'era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la sua rigidità mentale e che non sopporta i cambiamenti. La chiesa, alla fine, non cambia quasi mai. E c'era questo particolare che -Sarah Rogers diceva che ogni tanto, se preghi forte, un miracolo può anche accadere. Non uno grande. Non si può curare il mondo con una preghiera un po' forte, ma si può iniziare a cambiare quel piccolo che uno ha. Secondo Tony questo è un fraintendimento della parola miracolo, visto che non c'è motivo di chiamare miracolo quello che uno, è scientificamente spiegabile, e due, è così piccolo da nemmeno rendersene conto. Le persone che cambiano non sono un miracolo. Sono la conseguenza del passare del tempo. Ma comunque. Steve e i suoi miracoli. Lui in loro ancora ci crede. E forse per colpa loro di ostina a credere in un ipotetico dio che è uno e trino. Le favolette, insomma.  
  
C'era stato un momento in cui Tony ci aveva quasi creduto, però. Ai miracoli. Alle parabole che raccontano di uomini, che avevano fatto le cose peggiori, perdonati. Era stata quella parola, quel _insieme_ , sussurrato da Steve, che lo aveva fatto sentire come se avesse dovuto camminare per tutta la vita su un filo appeso in aria ma finalmente fosse riuscito a raggiungere terra. Steve era il suo miracolo.  
  
Tony si siede, guarda fisso davanti a sé la televisione spenta, la finestra mezza aperta. Lo fa perché prova la stessa sensazione. Come se di nuovo la terra fosse tornata sotto i suoi piedi.  
  
Rhodey lo prenderebbe a calci. È tutto molto sbagliato nella situazione che si è andata a creare, a poche ore da Natale. Per prima cosa, Rhodey aveva fatto di _Steve Rogers puzza_ il loro marchio distintivo, il loro motto, la loro frase motivazionale. _Se quello che stai facendo non fa piangere Steve Rogers, ne vale veramente la pena_? Glielo chiedeva sempre, prima di provare un nuovo bot. Poi scoppiavano a ridere come due idioti. Anche il solo fatto che Tony sia andato volontariamente a cercare Steve il giorno della Vigilia -uhm. Quello che ha appena fatto farebbe piangere James Rhodes. E questo non va bene. Ma, aggiungendo a questa sensazione di equilibrio la risposta stanca del suo corpo -Tony si sente al sicuro. Si sente rassicurato. Sente di avere uno spazio per pensare. Rhodey gli avrebbe dato uno schiaffo e lo avrebbe trascinato a casa con la forza.  
  
Ma Tony non è mai riuscito a non ascoltare il suo corpo.  
  
Ma Tony è così stanco e il divano è insospettabilmente comodo. O forse è lui che è solo stanco, che avrebbe dovuto dormire un po' di più negli ultimi giorni. È rimasto senza caffè. È rimasto senza energie. È rimasto senza nessuno.  
  
Steve e Tony non hanno mai passato un Natale insieme. Prima Steve passava le feste con la mamma, Sarah, e Tony non si era mai voluto immischiare. Non si è mai sentito a suo agio con dei genitori amorevoli. Anni di terapia e ancora non sa il perché.  
  
Steve lascia cadere una mano tra loro, col palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Tony esita, prima di muoversi.  
  
Nell'appartamento di Steve -può pensare lì. Può sentire i suoi pensieri ricominciare a scorrere con un'andatura normale, senza intasarsi, senza fargli venire la voglia di aprire le finestre, nonostante faccia freddo, e sentire l'aria entrargli nei polmoni. Non ha ricordi di Rhodey, o Pepper, o Jarvis che si muovono davanti ai suoi occhi. Ha solo Steve. Steve che è sempre stato molto silenzioso, ma che, in un qualche modo sconosciuto, il rumore che deve fare un essere umano lo fa, senza essere troppo pressante. Steve che è sempre stato una scialuppa di salvataggio, una piccola oasi in cui si andava a nascondere, quando il mondo era troppo. Steve che ha continuato a usare. Steve al quale deve delle scuse. Steve che se n'è andato. Steve che è solo il giorno della Vigilia. Esattamente come Tony.  
  
Posa la mano su quella di Steve e si permette di sentire le palpebre pesanti senza combatterle per la prima volta in settimane. “Io” si lascia sfuggire in un sospiro. “Io ti voglio ancora bene” confessa. Ha molto sonno. Forse non sta nemmeno parlando così bene. Magari sta già dormendo, nel suo laboratorio e questo è un sogno. Forse Steve nemmeno lo può sentire. “Anche a me importa di te. Scusa.” Non sarebbe male, non essere sentito. Ci sono volte in cui -è meglio. Adesso, ad esempio -non sarebbe male.  
  
Steve non sembra sorpreso. Gli stringe la mano, non lo guarda. “Ho chiesto un miracolo e tu sei qui.” Alza le spalle. Ha sempre questo sguardo solenne. Ha sempre delle parole importanti in bocca. Gli lancia uno sguardo, sbuffa dal naso, permettendosi un sorriso dolce. “Riporterò a casa il colonnello” sussurra, inclinandosi un po' verso Tony.  
  
Le ultime parole hanno poco senso. Perché Tony ha intenzione di riportare a casa quello sconsiderato che aveva promesso di tornare per Natale, ma che non l'aveva fatto, da solo. È compito suo, certamente non di Steve. E avrebbe voluto ribattere rendendo chiaro questo dettaglio, se non fosse che nota, con la coda dell'occhio, dalla piccola finestra dell'appartamento, dei fiocchi di neve cadere leggiadramente dal cielo. E ha questo ricordo che lo assale. Quest'immagine frutto di fantasia, di un se stesso diciassettenne che guarda fuori dalla finestra e studia il moto dei fiocchi di neve.  
  
Era stata la neve a portare il primo Natale a Tony. Non poteva essere un brutto segno, questo pensa, mentre le palpebre diventano sempre più pesanti e abbandona la testa di lato, addormentandosi. Può essere il segno di un nuovo inizio. Non che Tony sia uno che crede nei segni. Ma la neve -la neve non può portare brutte notizie, vero?  
  
Se Steve ha iniziato a parlare dopo quel momento, Tony non se n'è minimamente reso conto.  
  


 

 

 

 

  * _**Ma sopratutto non rammaricatevi di voi stessi.** La maggior parte delle persone dimentica il piacere di passare il Natale da soli perché è troppo impegnata a rammaricarsi di se stessa e questo può guastare tutta l'atmosfera. Pensate alle cose positive e ricordate il vero significato di questo momento._



  
L'ultimo Natale con Rhodey era stato -uhm, davvero tanto tempo fa, dopo Steve e dopo Pepper e dopo Obadiah e dopo Ty. Nevicava. Tony sta avendo un sogno-ricordo. Odia quando succede, perché gli sembra di essere sveglio, di star solo rivivendo dei momenti della sua vita che magari avrebbe preferito non rivivere. Non adesso. Non così. Nevicava e Rhodey aveva posato la testa sui suoi capelli e aveva detto: “Perché passare del tempo a cercare di farti amare da persone che non ti amano, Tones?”  
  
“Non possiamo certo essere io e te contro il mondo” aveva risposto Tony, alzando le spalle. Era sdraiato e con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Rhodey, mentre guardavano l'enorme finestra davanti a loro, la neve che cadeva e il piccolo albero di Natale dei tempi del college. “E poi, cercare di non farsi odiare fa parte del lavoro. Hai letto il _New York Times_ ultimamente? L'odio non è un bene per gli affari. _Rolling Stone_ s dice che sono lo statunitense più odiato dagli statunitensi. E, ho letto per caso _El Mundial_ -quel… è un giornale spagnolo, e a quanto pare lì l'opinione pubblica è un po' più divisa perché…”  
  
Rhodey aveva riso, sbuffando contro i capelli di Tony. “Sai che non stavo parlando di questo. Lo sai” gli aveva detto.  
  
Tony si era stretto nelle sue spalle e aveva lasciato che ci fosse un po' di silenzio. Non sapeva come rispondere di preciso, quindi aveva sospirato. “Avevano le loro ragioni” aveva sussurrato, sfregando la fronte contro la spalla di Rhodey. “Avevano dei motivi.”  
  
“Tiberius non aveva nessuna ragione” aveva controbattuto Rhodey, con un tono un po' più duro. Come se si fosse arrabbiato. Solo che poi gli aveva dato un bacio trai capelli e lo aveva abbracciato. “Ma tu hai sempre me, va bene? Te lo ricordi? Te lo ricordi che tu hai e avrai sempre me?”  
  
“Tranne quando andrai in missione” aveva borbottato Tony, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa. “O finché io starò in Australia.”  
  
“Mica ci muoio in missione.” Rhodey gli aveva dato un colpetto in testa con due dita. “Sei un uccello del malaugurio. Vedi che quando finisci il dottorato a Darwin starò qui a riempirti la calza.”  
  
Tony aveva sbuffato. “Ew.” E poi erano rimasti fermi e in silenzio ad aspettare l'arrivo del Natale, come se fossero due bambini in attesa di Babbo Natale.  
  
In effetti, avevano lasciato sul tavolo dei biscotti e un bicchiere di latte, e avevano lasciato spento il camino. Non che Babbo Natale si sia mai fatto vedere. Era solo perché -era divertente. Fingere di credere ancora in qualcosa era divertente. I rituali. La preparazione. I regali. Stare così, uno accanto all'altro, senza nessun altro motivo se non una festività inventata da un gruppo di cristiani irlandesi -era divertente. E rassicurante. E giusto.  
  
Ma ora Rhodey non c'è più. Non c'è nessuno che può riempire la calza di Tony, non c'è nessuno con cui preparare latte e biscotti per un Babbo Natale che non si presenterà, non c'è nessuno con cui ubriacarsi in cucina e mangiare fragole a forma di Babbo Natale a notte fonda. C'è solo Tony. Tony che ha così tanta paura di rimanere solo da fare una delle stupidaggini più grandi del pianeta, forse dell'universo, andando da Steve. Tony che fa errori su errori su errori. Tony, che se avesse la possibilità, scambierebbe il suo posto con quello di Rhodey immediatamente.  
  
Anche durante il suo Ultimo Natale era nevicato.

**Author's Note:**

> Mia sorella minore che: "Accettalo. Shippi Rhodey e Tony. Ma li vedi come li scrivi? Sono soft, sono quello che di solito cerchi in una ship, solo che fai la cosa degli amiconi. Codarda."
> 
> Eh. Infatti. È tipo un anno che voglio scrivere una ironhusbands e mikirise keffà?????? (non la scrive)
> 
> Buone Feste, babes. La mia fanfiction sull'Hanukkah arriverà troppo tardi (non che adesso non sia già troppo tardi, ma okay), ma lo giuro che arriva.


End file.
